


New Leaf

by Carlaylohh



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlaylohh/pseuds/Carlaylohh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid Flash sees for himself whether or not an ex-super villain has turned over a new leaf for themselves. When Kid spies on the former villain, he accidentally finds out why they had quit the villain game. -- Requested by Tumblr user frostbite883</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally requested on an Imagines blog that I co-run with my friends (http://imaginesforeverythingfandom.tumblr.com) by Tumblr user frostbite883. I really liked the prompt and had fun with it. I strayed from it a bit but my mind ran with a thousand ideas when I read it so I just started writing and didn't stop til I was done and this is what came of it. I hope you like it and please know that feedback is Malagasy encouraged and is greatly welcomed.

Kid Flash is a curious kid. He’s always poking his nose into gossip and reading things he probably shouldn’t. He’s the student everyone likes to have in their science class because he asks so many questions that it keeps the class from progressing forward, and thus, less work for everyone.  
One night while alone at the cave, Kid decided to read up on some of the villains filed away in the computer’s database. Maybe even to try and impress Batman a little at the next briefing. He scrolled through hundreds and hundreds of evil-doers. Some of them were known to fight Superman, some were known to fight Green Arrow, and he skipped right over all of Flash’s villains since, well, they hated him just as much if not more.  
He stopped when he got to Paula Crock -- Huntress. One of the few people on the list with a red [Retired] next to her name. The file read that she had been released from imprisonment a few years prior and showed no criminal activity since. One of the greatest criminals on record retires after a couple years in prison? She had done more time before, so what made her change her mind?  
“Watch’ya doin’?” Wally jumped from the sudden noise behind him. He turned around to find Artemis with her arms crossed and that signature sneer on her face that always seems to be aimed at him.  
“Uh, um…” he fumbled with his words, “I-I was just studying up on all of these enemies of ours. Y’know, I heard from Robin that Batman’s planning a surprise pop quiz.”  
Artemis reached around him and closed the hologram, “Since when does Batman give out pop quizzes? Or have anything to do with us besides assigning missions?”  
Wally smiled, “Maybe he wants to stop being so isolated and help us out a bit. You never know, Artemis. Don’t judge a book by it’s cover, or whatever.”  
Artemis rolled her eyes and headed towards the common room. When she was out of site Wally opened the window back up and continued his “studying.”

Nights like this don’t happen often, when Wally is bored completely out of his mind. Especially not on a Saturday night. But the team has no missions planned, so Robin and Artemis didn’t bother to show up this weekend, and Superboy and M’gann disappeared about an hour prior. Good. They won’t even know he’s gone.  
Kid Flash made his way to the zeta-tubes and to Gotham. 

He spent about an hour searching the city. Gotham is a big city, and very poorly planned. But Kid Flash finally made his way into a more run down section of Gotham. Yes, more run down than the rest of Gotham. At the address that was listed under Paula Crock’s current residence was a small, old apartment building. Kid Flash slowly made his way up the fire escape so he didn’t make any noise until he got to a window that looked into a small kitchen. From the kitchen you can look into the undecorated living room where an old T.V. sat against the wall and a pair of boots sat by the door. The boots looked familiar somehow, but Wally ignored the thought. He couldn’t see anything else except for the beginning of what must be a hallway to the rest of the house. The television was on but there were no signs of anyone watching it or being in the room at all.  
He debated forcing the window open and looking around, but that’s kind of illegal right? But he is Kid Flash so he’s kind of allowed to twist the rules a little.  
“Pssst!” Wally jumped and looked above him where the noise had come from. On the level of the fire escape above him stood The Boy Wonder himself. “Got a Peeping Tom here now do we?”  
“Dude! You scared the crap out of me! What’s with people sneaking up on me all the time?!” Wally complained.  
Robin ignored him, “If you think you’re gonna see anything fun I can tell you that you’re not. It’s just an old lady here.”  
“Yeah, dude, that’s Huntress! She’s why I’m here.”  
Robin jumped down to Kid’s level. “So, are you like, into that or something?” he asked cautiously.  
Kid smacked his head, “No! I just wanted to know why she hasn’t been active in forever.”  
“Well she spent six years in max security and she’s wheelchair bound so. I’d quit the game too if I were her.”  
Kid Flash stared at Robin for a second, “Wait, what happened?”  
Robin shrugged, “Don’t know really. Anyway, you should get out of here before Batman finds you. You’re lucky I found you first ‘cause I can’t promise he would’ve just let you leave on your own.” Oblivious to Wally, a girl in the apartment emerged from the dark hallway and made her way into the living room. “Okay, seriously, we need to go!”  
Kid Flash gave his friend a questioning look, “Why, what are you hiding from me?”  
“I am hiding you from Batman and he’ll kick my ass if he finds out about this!”  
Just then the kitchen light flicked on and the boys scurried out of the view of the window. The two had pinned themselves against the brick wall on either side of it. Robin mouthed to Kid Flash, “We need to leave, NOW!”  
Kid ignored him and turned his head to peek into the window. He gasped when inside he saw… Artemis? “Dude!” he said aloud.  
Artemis’ head snapped towards the window. She made her way over and stuck her head out to investigate the noise. No one was there. She assumed it was one of those stoner kids a floor down lighting up on the fire escape again. She closed the window and went about her business.  
Now on the roof, Kid Flash and Robin continued their conversation. “Dude that was Artemis!” Kid exclaimed.  
“Yes, it was. And that was also something that you should never have seen!” Robin retorted.  
Wally paused for a second, “Wait… you knew?”  
“Yes I knew!”  
“Then why didn’t you tell me!”  
“Because that is her business, Wally! Not yours! It shouldn’t matter that her mom is an ex-villain.”  
“Dude, I just wanted to know why Huntress quit, I didn’t know Artemis had anything to do with her.”  
Robin sighed, “She quit because she wanted her daughter to live a better life than she did, okay? Don’t ruin that for Artemis.”  
Before Wally could reply, a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. “I think it’s time both of you go home,” Batman said with a stern voice.


End file.
